


New and Different

by RainBowSasaFras



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainBowSasaFras/pseuds/RainBowSasaFras
Summary: A potions misshape leaves Hecate with shortened hair, and everyone takes notice especially Pippa Pentangle.





	New and Different

Hecate Hardbroom was not a vain person. She paid very little mind to trends and styles, but she did pride herself in always being presentable. She tried her best to always keep her appearance neat, clean cut, and professional. Her hair was a big part of that. It was one of her only feachers that she allowed herself to feel vain about. As a child her mother had expressed how much she loved her long raven hair. Now, long after her mother is gone, the long locks still help Hecate feel close to her.

For this resend the potions Mistress always dreaded having to teach the second years how to make hair growth serum. As the teacher she would have to taste test each finished product to grade them. It was a simple enough potion to make but one tiny slip up could reverse the effects and make Hecate’s hair shorter. Usually she would only lose an inch or two and after using a properly prepared serum it could grow back within a few days, but she was always afraid something else would go wrong.

For the most part Hecate was very particular about who she trusted with her hair. Once when she was young, a bully had cut her pleat from her head in the middle of class. Miss. Broomhead had told her to suck it up and gone right back to teaching. That night she cried to her mother and her father told her the same thing. “Suck it up, it’s just hair.” But it wasn’t, not to Hecate, so as soon as her hair was long enough to be put up again she kept it in a tight high bun away from grabbing hands and snipping scissors. She only ever let it down again when she was either alone or with someone she trusted with it.

This would change when she became a teacher at Cackle’s and was forced to teach this particular lesson. This year Hecate dreaded it more than ever before. If anyone could seriously boch this brew, it would be Mildred Hubble. She complained about it to Pippa over a mirror chat the night before and Pippa had encouraged her and reassured her that Mildred had learned a lot last year. Finally concluding that she would come visit the night after the lesson to asses the damage and help fix it.  
Hecate appreciated how understanding Pippa always was when it came to her hair. After catching wind of the hair cutting incident, The sweet bubbly blonde had marched right up to the perpetrator, Sage Nettlegrove, and threatened to break her nose. Sage had laughed at her and told her that she would like to see her try, so Pippa did. She was suspended from school for a week afterward but repeatedly told Hecate that it was well worth it.

Hecate took a deep breath as she went down the rows of students, trying each batch of serum one by one. She was mostly unimpressed with the outcome of the lessan, but so far she had only lost two inches of hair length. No disasters yet. “Come on girls, this is a simple recipe.” she scolded “All it takes is following the instructions precisely, it’s not that difficult.”

The students were starting to get discouraged by her words as she approached the final two cauldrons. The girls had worked in pares, Hecate hoped that Maud Spellbody would keep Mildred from messing up too horrendously. She would taste their potion second to last, followed promptly by Ethel Hallow and Valisaty’s hoping that they would have made a perfect serum that can fix whatever Mildred and Maud will have done.

“Well, let's get this over with.” she mumbled as she took the ladle from Mildred’s hand. She sipped the potion tentatively, and waited. For a moment nothing happened, and then suddenly her hair actually grew! One inch of growth, the exact amount of growth the lesson asked for.

Hecate was shocked to say the least. Maud must have took control in the assignment. “Well done girls. You did well.” she praised. It always felt odd to Hecate to praise students, but she knew when it was called for and would not withhold it from them when it was truly deserved. Maud and Mildred smiled brightly and thanked her. She almost felt like it was too good to be true. After tasting Ethel and Valisaty’s potion her hair had returned to its original length.

She dismissed the class with the promise that she would give them their marks the next day, but reminded them that they would need to put all their ingredients away before they could leave. The girls got to work putting things away and as they filed out of the class Mildred approached her looking sheepish.

“Um, Miss. Hardbroom. I kinda need some help. If you don’t mind that is.” She stammered out nervously “You see, before Maud and I finished our potion the right way, I kind of messed up a batch by spilling the jar of willow sap into it. We had enough time to sit that cauldron aside and start over with a spare one. But now we need to dump the bad batch out and it’s kinda heavy.” she blabbed on.

“Say no more Miss. Hubble.” Hecate waves her off and stands from her desk “Did you bring your staff to class with you today? I can teach you a spell to move it via magic and we can do it together.” She said taking her own glass staff from her desk drawer.

Mildred looked even more nervase now “are you sure that’s a good idea Miss. Hardbroom?” She asks.

“Your staff really does help you focus your magic, I’ve seen it, and I’ll be helping you using my own.” Hecate explains “It’s a good teachable moment, it’ll be fine.” she concludes.

So together Hecate and Mildred lift the heavy cauldron off the desk and toward the storeroom off the potions lab. Inside there are sinks where students pour out botched or excess potions and where staff members wash cauldrons. The end of Hecate’s shiny glass staff glows and sparkles with purple and green hues. Mildred can't help but take her eyes off the floating cauldron to take a peep. The girl doesn’t get to see her use the staff vary often. It’s so beautiful that it distracts her from the task completely. The cauldron teters back and forth for a moment before Hecate takes the reins and lifts it on her own “Focus Mildred.” she dralls out.

“OH! Right sorry!” Mildred panics and pushes the cauldron with her magic much too forcefully sending it straight up in the air. Before ether witch can do anything about it, gravity takes hold and sends it crashing back down, pouring the botched potion all over both their heads. They both gasp and stumble back as the cauldron hits the floor and shatters.

“OH NO! I’m so sorry Miss. Hardbroom! I didn’t mean to!” The girl is covered in purple liquid and almost in tears. Hecate notices that her long pleats are suddenly much shorter. The pigtails that once reached Mildred’s waist are now barely brushing her shoulders.

In panic, Hecate quickly cleans them both up and summons a hand mirror. She gasps at her own reflection. Her long, cascading locks now only reach about chin length. It reminded her of how short her hair had been in her childhood, after the incident. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that with magic, this could be fixed within a few days, but she hadn’t had to grow her hair out THIS much since her childhood. She racked her brain, trying to remember how long that had taken her to do. Even with growth serum it took her a full week and a half for her hair to return to its full length, and about fore days for it to at least pass her shoulders. Nothing to panic over but still much longer then just a day or two. This year’s lesson was proving to be worse than she imagined. She knew it was too good to be true.

“Oh dear, I’m really very sorry.” Mildred apologise again “We can fix it right? I mean with the rest of our good batch of serum?” She looked more and more nervous by the second “I mean, for what it’s worth, if you don’t mind me saying, I think you look very pretty with short hair Miss. Hardbroom.” she pointed out honestly.  
Hecate took a deep breath and tried her best to calm herself down “It’s alright Mildred, It was an accident. You are dismissed. go to your next class and come pick up a vial of serum from me later to use on your own hair.

Mildred just now seemed to notice her own hair’s change, reaching up to undo her short pleats to assess what it now looked like. out of the pleats her hair fell right at shoulder length and waved slightly from being weaved in the pleats. Hecate had to admit, it was a good look for the girl. “Can I see your mirror pleas?” She asked politely to which Hecate complied. “Oh, wow” she admired her reflection “It’s cute, I kinda like it.” she commented “I think I’m gonna let it grow naturally instead.” she proclaimed. Hecate had to admit she admired the girl’s positivity and flexibility when it came to her appearance.

“Very well.” Hecate said taking the mirror from her “Now go.” she instructed pointing to the door. Mildred complied with one final apology as she left out of sight.  
Hecate immediately applied some of the proper serum in hopes that it would start to push her growth along. She was disappointed when it only grew about a centimeter before slowing to a stop. It appears that it will take just as long as she thought it would. Sighing in frustration she uncaractarisicly flopped into her desk chair and waited for her next class, who would no doubt comment on her sudden change.

\----------------------------------------------------------

After fore more classes of students all commenting on her hair, Hecate had finally made made it to the end of the day. She was glad it was over but also nervous of what the rest of the staff would say once she left her classroom to brave the halls. Taking a deep breath she gathered her things and ventured out.

Dimity was the first to spot her, of course she was. She gaped at her and shook her head “I take it class didn’t go well today?” she inquired.

“Oh class actually went just fine.” Hecate corrected “I just made the mistake of allowing Mildred Hubble to help with the clean up.

Dimity laughed at that “Oh no. You really should have known better HB.” she snickered.

“I’ll remember that in the future.” Hecate replied dryly.

They had finally arrived at Hecate’s door to her private study and quarters when Miss. Cackle spoted them. She notest Hecate’s hair immediately and shuffled up to them “Oh Hecate! That’s the shortest I’ve ever seen your hair. The girls must have really botched up this time. But at least it looks rather fetching on you.” she smiled.  
“Yeah, I have to admit she has a point, HB. It’s a good look for you. A lot less stuffy then your tight bun, but still clean cut enough to not feel out of place on you.” Dimity agreed.

“Thank you, but I hope to be back to normal in a few days.” Hecate sais opening her door.

“Too bad,” Ada frowns “you look quite breathtaking.” she admitted.  
Hecate blushed and thanked her again before excusing herself and shutting the door. Sighing, she sits at her desk to grade papers until Pippa’s arrival.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

About an hour or so later Pippa Pentangle lands her broom in Cackle’s academy courtyard before transferring to Hecate’s room. The two have been seeing each other for about a month now and both their respective schools have become accustomed to seeing them visit one another at seemingly random times.

Pippa appeared in the middle of the room with her back to Hecate. Hecate was suddenly too nervous to speak up, so Pippa scanned the room with her eyes until she found her. “Oh, Hiccup.” she says approaching her “look at you.” she adds breathlessly.

“I would rather not.” Hecate replies in a sarcastic tone.

“I know what having long hair means to you, so i understand how this must make you feel, but believe me when I say this Hiccup, you really do wear short hair beautifly.” Pippa points out. “It looks so striking on you, it really does.” she adds, leaning down to kiss her. When their lips meet, Pippa runs her fingers through the shortened locks and grabs at them at the back of Hecate’s neck. It’s a new kind of feeling really, It feels lighter and freer than before. Pippa can’t resist tugging it a little.  
Hecate groans at the unexpected feeling of Pippa tugging at her hair. It’s slightly painful, but if Hecate is being honest with herself, she admits that she likes it. They are both breathless when their lips part, and Pippa’s eyes are now dark and lidded. Hecate swallows a lump in her throat.

“I have to admit that your new look is having a rather… interesting affect on me.” Pippa whispers wrapping her arms around Hecate’s neck “I know that I said I would help you fix it, but I would really like to try something else first.” She sits In Hecate’s lap now, and kisses her collarbone.

Hecate is left baffled. Her heart beats fast and her arms instinctively wrap themselves around Pippa’s waist. She chuckles “Does a simple change in hairstyle really make you this hot and bothered Pipsqueak?” she asks raising an eyebrow.  
Pippa laughs at this “You are what makes me hot and bothered.” she clarifies “The new hairstyle just adds something new and different to the equation to remind me of how desirable you are.” She adds in a seductive tone running one hand down Hecate’s side while the other plays with her hair once again. Kissing her lover’s lips a second time, Pippa tugs a little ruffer this time.

Hecate can’t help but moan into her mouth and deepen the kiss. They stay like that for some time until Pippa pulls away to ask “Take me to bed, Hecate. Pleas?” she reaches up to play and pull at the high, black velvet collar of her lover’s dress, leating her fingers bush across the skin just beneath it.

Hecate’s hole body shutters at her pleading tone “How could I say no to that?” The potions mistress asks in response. Snapping her fingers Hecate banishes Pippa’s long pink dress to the lounge chair across the room, leaving the glamorous witch in her pink lace lingerie. Standing up she allows her lover to wrap her legs around her waist and carries her to her quarters while undoing the ponytail that held blond locks in place.

When Hecate lays Pippa on the bed the blonde witch clings to her still, sending her off balance and falling atop the now giggling headmistress. When Pippa finally calms her giddy laughter she is tugging at the fabric of Hecate’s dress “You are offaly overdressed aren't you Hiccup?” she pouts “It’s simply not fare.” she proclaims. With a snap of perfectly manicured pink fingers Hecate is ridded of her dress as well.

Pippa drags her eyes up and down her lover’s now more exposed body “Much better.” she claims. Wrapping her arms around Hecate’s neck, Pippa drags the deputy head down to lay over her completely and kisses her lips soundly. Now that they are skin to skin the room quickly begins to feel warmer and warmer, and Pippa didn’t mind one bit.

From there the two begin to rid each other of their undergarments by hand, not wanting to rush that with magic. Once Pippa’s bra is cast to the floor Hecate wastes no time in kissing down to her breasts and paying each one lavish attention. She sucks a soft pink nipple into her mouth and ficks it with her tongue till it stiffens to attention. 

Pippa is beside herself. It is rear that Hecate feels brave enough to take the lead in the bedroom but when it happens Pippa basces in it. She moans and arches up into Hecate’s mouth and grabs a fistfull of her now shortly cropped hair. It’s true that she mite be overexerting her own reactions just a little bit to boost Hecate’s confidence, but the fact that Hecate’s mouth is working wonders on her still remains.

Loveing Pippa’s responsivness, Hecate becomes bold and nipps down on her lover’s nipple, scraping it with her teeth. This elects a gasp from Pippa and a harsh tug at Hecate’s hair causing her to release the flesh in her mouth with a pop. There eyes mean and both go to speak at one, both attempting to apologize. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Pippa chuckles at this “Oh Hiccup. You didn’t hurt me-” She poses in thought “Well, perhaps it hurt just a little, but i very much liked it.” She whispers the last bit in Hecate’s ear seductively “I love everything you do to me but have to admit that I am particularly fond of when your ruff with me.” she continues “I just hope that i didn’t hurt you. I did pull on your hair rather hard.”

Hecate can barely speak. Pippa’s words had reduced her to a puddle. when she finally remembered how to talk to responded “It did hurt, but you don’t have to apologize. I feel the same way about you, Pip. Please, do feel free to do that again.” she admitted looking into her lover’s blue eyes once again.

A smirk played at Pippa’s lips upon hearing this “I think I will, if you don’t mind putting that mouth of yours to even better use.” She offered challengingly raising a perfectly sculpted blonde brow.

Upon hearing this, Hecate’s throat became dry and nerves began to well up in her. She beat the nerves back down again and swallowed the lump in her throat, reminding herself that she was with Pippa and there was nothing to be nervous about. With newfound courage, she slid down Pippa’s body slowly “I think that could be arranged.” she played along.

Slowly she spreads kisses from Pippa’s clavicle, down between her breasts, down the center of her smooth abdomen and to the waistband of her lacy pink panties.  
Suddenly struck with an idea, Hecate glanced up at Pippa through her eyelashes and swept her tongue over the lace fabric covering where Pippa needed her most. in the process she had gathered the fabric between her teeth and began sliding the panties down Pippa’s toned legs slowly, only using her teeth, keeping eye contact the hole time.

Pippa practically fainted at the site! Her hole body felt like it was on fire and her heart was racing with anticipation. This was definitely new. She wondered for just a moment if perhaps the potion trouble had effected Hecate in any other ways, like perhaps making her bolder than usual. But that couldn’t be she thought, pushing the question from her mind. It was just silly, she told herself. But she did make a mental note to inquire about Hecate’s sudden courage later.

For now, however, Hecate had finally gotten her painties off compleatly and was now trailing open mouthed kisses from her ankle, up her leg just as slowly. When dark, smudged lips met the sensitive skin of Pippa’s inner thigh, the blonde witch could think of nothing else.

“Hecate, pleas.” She pleaded breathlessly, arching up off the bed. Hecate held her hips in place against the bed and continued her slow path of kisses up to where Pippa wanted her. She had no idea where all this bravado was coming from, but she was determined to make Pippa feel just as good and Pippa made her feel.

Finally, Hecate’s lips reached the spot she so craved to be. Each swipe of her tongue sent Pippa realing. The grip at the back of Hecate’s head tightened and Pippa moaned softly in the back of her throat. Hecate’s lips wrapped around the pink bundle of nerves that she know would dive Pippa wild. She sucked it ruffly and swirled it with her tongue before nipping at it with her teeth lightly.

Pippa’s heart leaps and she loses her breath. She pulls at Hecate’s hair again and the effect it has on the raven haired witch causes her to moan deeply into Pippa’s skin. The moan sends vibrations to Pippa’s core in shock waves that leave her trembling “Hecate.” she pleads “Hiccup, I’m so close.”

Hecate doesn’t let up. She nips at her clit again and slide two fingers into her dripping wet sex curling them up against her sensitive spot. Pippa let out a small cry of pleasure in response “Hecate! Yes!”

Feeling her lover’s muscles constrict around her fingers, Hecate picked up the pace until Pippa’s toes were curling and voice was crying out again. Pippa held a fistful of bed sheets in one hand and Hecate’s hair in the other holding her in place as she rode out her orgasam. Her hole body seemed to twitch and pulse for what felt like hours until she finally collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath.

Hecate didn’t stop until she felt Pippa go limp against the bed. Once she knew that Pippa had been thoroughly satisfied, she kissed her thigh one last time before sliding back up her body to kiss her lips.

Once they parted Pippa spoke “My goddess! that was perfect.” She exclaimed breathlessly “I should let you have your wicked way with me more often.” she chuckled in a sultry tone.

“I would be more than happy to have you again and again.” Hecate declared, brushing blonde locks from Pippa’s face. 

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer, dear” Pippa replies, flipping them over to straddle Hecate’s hips “but first I want to return the favor." she adds, dragging her tongue from Hecate’s collarbone to just below her ear. Needless to say, they didn’t leave the bed again until morning.


End file.
